James and Lily?
by speedtexter
Summary: Something literally changes between Lily and James over night, and their friends can't quite seem to figure it out...
1. Chapter 1

James/Lily pairing.

They weren't friends, they weren't enemies. They were very different, they thought they had nothing in common. They called each other by their last names. They bickered, they didn't fight though. They just disagreed, a lot.

This is the story of Lily and James.

James Potter couldn't sleep. He'd woken up at one o'clock in the morning with a thrashing headache and had been awake since. So he'd quietly crept downstairs to place himself in front of the warm fire in the common room.

Lily Evans was crying. She was out past curfew meeting Severus when they'd had a huge fight. When she got to the door she silently murmured the password and the Fat Lady swung open the door.

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Were you just out past curfew?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Wow, Lily Evans, breaking the rules. Wait, Lily are you crying?"

"No…"

"Lily."

"Maybe…"

"Come and sit. Tell me what happened." Suprising herself, she did. She told him everything. About Severus, about their fight, about her sister Petunia. James returned the favor by telling her everything. About his headache, about the Mauraders, about Remus being a werewolf. They talked, laughed, and never bickered. When they decided to go to sleep, they even hugged.

"Lily! Wake up!" Her best friend, Alice said.

"No."

"You're going to be late for classes." Alice warned. Lily's eyes peaked open.

"Ugh. Fine."

"C'mon, let's go get breakfast." The two went downstairs, to find that Peter, Remus, Sirus, and James were about to leave the common room as well. Everyone waited for the bickering to start, but instead something surprising happened.

"Hey," James smiled.

"Hey," Lily said back, smiling back, giving him a hug. Sirus's eyebrows shot up his forehead, Alice's eyes widened, Remus cocked his head to the side. James and Lily didn't, or pretended not to, notice. They merely walked out of the common room.

Alice and the rest of the Mauraders started talking immediately.

"Did we imagine that?" Alice asked.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that just happened." Remus answered.

"What happened? They were arguing in Charms class just yesterday!" Sirus exclaimed.

"Let's go see what happens at breakfast." They all entered the Great Hall.

"They're sitting by each other now? What is going on?" Alice inquired. The four sat down in front of the pair, looking suspiciously at them.

"What?" Lily asked innocently.

"What is going on here?" Sirus demanded. James and Lily shared a smiling, knowing glance. James just shrugged. Lily merely replied,

"Nothing, Padfoot." Sirus gasped, looking at James. Remus and Peter gawked at Lily. James just laughed.

"Okay, this is really weird." Alice said. James smirked, throwing his arm around Lily.

"What? Me and Lily can't be good friends without it being weird?" The four turned to each other.

"He called her Lily."

"He called her a friend."

"He called her a _good_ friend."

"He put his arm around her!"

"Guys, we're right here." Lily rolled her eyes. They all turned back to the pair.

"Sorry." They all mumbled. Now James rolled his eyes.

"They are just so-"

"I know! Completely -"

"Seriously."

"Now they're finishing each other's sentences." Remus mused.

"Maybe we're in an alternate universe?" Sirus suggested. Peter looked at James and Lily, considering.

"That would explain a lot."

Kay so honestly I have no idea where to continue from here. If u want more, review and give me ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

"That would explain a lot." Peter said, eyeing the two. Lily laughed. James leaned towards her and whispered in her ear,

"Hate to interrupt but Snape is coming over here." Lily instantly stiffened. Alice looked at her inquisitively.

"Uh, Lily? Can I uh, talk to you?" Snape asked nervously once he reached their table. Lily unconsciously grabbed on to James's hand and her teeth clenched.

"We said enough last night." Lily said curtly. At this comment Sirus choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Lily, please?"

"No." Lily said, turning back around. Severus sighed in defeat, and left.

"Lily! Severus is one of your best friends what happened?" Alice looked shocked.

"He was?" Remus and Sirus said at the same time.

"Not anymore." Lily replied, a tad bitter.

"What happened?" Alice repeated.

"We had a fight alright? It got ugly and it's done. Over with." Lily said, looking at her plate. She winced and stood up, "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you in class."

"Prongs, Lily and Snape fighting has nothing to do with this new found friendship you two have, does it?" Sirus asked, one eyebrow raised. James only shrugged

"So Lily might just be replacing Snape with you?"

"Why would she do that?"

"Because, as Alice said, Snape was one of her best friends, she's hurting and needs a replacement: you."

"Glad to see your vote of confidence in me." James mumbled, standing up. "Catch you later."

Remus and Alice both smacked Sirus.

"Way to go, stupid."

"Sorry." Sirus grumbled.

"You made Prongsie boy sad!" Remus scolded Sirus.

"How come you guys all have nick names for each other?" Alice asked.

"It's a secret." Sirus said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I wanna nick name." Alice whined. Peter grinned.

"Can you-" Remus quickly covered his mouth.

"I doubt she can Wormtail."

"You guys are mean." Alice huffed and stuck her tongue out at them. Sirus grinned and threw his arm around her.

"But you love us anyway."

Lily sat in the common room, fully dressed and ready to go. She still had about ten minutes before class started and she decided to sit before it was time for her to leave.

"Lily, can we talk?" James suddenly said. He looked troubled, not his usual cocky self.

"Uh yeah. Sure. Talk." Lily replied, patting the seat next to her on the couch.

"Well," James said as he took a seat, "Snape was your best friend right?"

"Yes," Lily said, with her lips pressed together. "Where's this going?"

"Well, maybe since you two have had a fight…and we've suddenly become friends, that maybe its possible that your replacing Snape with… me." James stammered.

"James, Snape and I were _best_ friends. You and I have only been friends for like a day. So you're not a replacement." She promised, patting his knee.

"Okay," James grinned, fingering her hair with one hand, "I probably shouldn't listen to Padfoot anymore." Lily laughed.

"No, probably not." She said, her brilliant emerald eyes twinkling. His hands were still in her hair, he suddenly noticed.

Her gaze fell from his eyes to his lips. James became very nervous, he desperately wanted to lean in and kiss this girl of his dreams, but didn't want to ruin this 'new found' friendship of theirs. His body decided for him, he leaned in. Lily stayed exactly where she was, she didn't lean in but didn't pull away. The clock tower chimed loudly, indicating that everyone must go to class. James sighed and stood up.

"I, er, class is gonna start." James said, flustered.

"Right, we should go…" Lily sighed. They walked to their class together, wondering what just happened. She almost kissed James Potter. James Potter!

Maybe they _were_ in an alternate universe…

Any ideas? Sorry its short


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Alice, Sirus, Peter, and Remus were all sitting in potions when Lily and James walked in. Their faces still flushed from their almost kiss.

"Er…Lily, girl talk now!" Alice said, grabbing Lily's hand and guiding (yanking) her a few tables away from the Marauders. Remus looked at his friends,

"What do you think that was about?"

"No idea Moony." Sirus shrugged. "What's with girls and their 'girl talk'?"

"I don't know," Peter answered, "they seem to be able to read each others minds or something." At this James widened his eyes and coughed.

"You alright Prongs?" Sirus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"'Course mate." James said, flashing a quick smile. At this moment Lily and Alice returned, with another fifth year Gryffandor with them: Arabella Figg.

"Hey boys." Arabella nodded. "Black." She said curtly. Sirus stiffened.

"Hello. Figg." Everyone else exchanged confused glances. Before they could ask Professor Slughorn called the class to attention, instructing them to pick lab partners.

"Wormy?" Remus asked.

"Sure thing Moony."

"Partners?" James asked, nudging Lily.

"Why not?" Lily laughed. Sirus was just about to ask Alice in hopes of avoiding being partnered with Arabella when Frank Longbottom came strolling up,

"Uh, Alice, would you like to be my partner?" Alice blushed.

"Of course." She replied, her cheeks still chained with pink. Frank beamed, grabbed her hand, making her smile wider, and guided her to a lab table.

Sirus and Arabella just stared at each other, neither one of them wanting to break the silence. Sirus rolled his eyes finally,

"Looks like we're stuck with each other."

"Seems to be that way, Black." Arabella crossed her arms and huffed.

"Come on Figg, the last name deal? If we're gonna be partners, _all year long_, then we're gonna have to get alone somehow." Sirus whined.

"You called me by my last name!"

"You started it!"

"Oh what are you? Four?"

"I resent that!"

"You resent everything!"

"Especially you!"

"So much for getting along!"

"You started it!"

"Really Black, again?"

"Again with the last names!"

"Black, Figg!" Mr. Slughorn barked, "Enough arguing. Get to the potion written on the board."

"Yes, Professor." They mumbled in unison.

A few tables away…

"Wow, they really like each other. I wonder why they fight so much." Lily whispered to James. James looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding? They were just fighting like they hate each other." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Duh James. It's so obvious they're into each other. I mean look at them." James looked. They were sitting as far away as possible from one another, and glared at each other when their fingers accidentally touched when they would put things in the cauldron.

"Okay…" James said, obviously not following.

"They have sexual tension between them!" At this James sniggered.

"Sexual tension? Lily you're such a girl. Ouch!" James exclaimed, rubbing the spot on his chest where Lily had hit.

"Of course I'm a girl you idiot. _You're_ the boy here who can't see that they're really into each other." Lily scoffed.

"They obviously hate each other!" James protested. Lily rolled her bright green eyes again.

"Come on James, haven't you ever heard of the expression 'there's a thin line between love and hate'?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. Does that mean you love me?" James grinned mischievously. Lily blushed faintly.

"No. We didn't hate each other…we just didn't get along."

"And now _we're _friends." James said, starting to get it. Lily ruffled his hair.

"Good job James," she told him like he was four, "now I have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"Wanna play match-maker with me?" Lily said, an excited glint in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Sorry if I spelled any of their names wrong haha.

A few tables over from Lily and James…

"Black, that wasn't the right amount!"

"Well why don't you do it Figg?"

"I can't do all the work!"

"Oh look what we have here." A snotty voice from behind said. Both Arabella and Sirus turned.

"What do you want?" Sirus's eyes narrowed.

"Figg, I'm sorry you got stuck with my cousin here. He's a real prick isn't he?" Bellatrix said, ignoring Sirus's question.

"Cousin?" Arabella asked bewilderedly.

"Ex-cousin." Sirus growled.

"Happiest day of my life, when we burned you from the family tree." Bellatrix cackled.

"I'm sure." Sirus replied coolly. "Now if you don't mind, Figg and I have work to do." Bellatrix rolled her eyes and stalked off.

"You're related to HER?" Arabella questioned immediately after Bellatrix was gone.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"But…okay."

"Is this the right amount?" Sirus asked gently. Arabella stared at him, Sirus Black related to Bellatrix? The idea was so weird. But they said something out not being related, and burning Sirus from the family tree? Why…? Arabella snapped back into reality.

"Uh, yeah it is." They worked in silence the rest of the class. When it ended, Sirus gathered his things and walked out the classroom without waiting for everyone. Lily, James, Remus, Peter, and Alice walked up to her.

"Where's Sirus?" Remus asked Arabella.

"He left."

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Arabella said quickly. She received five stares. "I'll be right back." She dashed after Sirus. She found him in a heated argument with Bellatrix.

"Just shut up!" Sirus growled.

"I'm gonna end up killing you one day, Black." Bellatrix snarled, her voice lethal. Sirus glared at her, he hated her. It was clear by the look on his face.

"You disgust me. I'm repulsed by the fact that I'm related to such an awful bitch." Bellatrix just cackled and walked away. Sirus kicked the wall with so much force Arabella thought he'd broken his foot. He let out a frustrated sigh and started limping away.

"Black wait!" But Sirus didn't turn around, "Sirus!" At the mention of his name from Arabella's lips he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me what happened back there."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm curious."

"I'm Sirus."

"Are you okay?" Arabella asked, her voice hinting concern.

"Arabella Figg caring about me, Sirus Black's feelings? Color me shocked!" Sirus said with fake drama.

"I meant your foot." Arabella rolled her eyes, but gave a tiny smile nevertheless.

"Oh…its fine." Sirus said.

"Liar."

"Oh you would me so- ow!" Sirus exclaimed, putting too much pressure on his foot.

"Sirus, you need to go to the hospital wing."

"Finally! The first name!" Sirus shot his arms up in the air. Arabella rolled her eyes again.

"Fine then, you can walk yourself there." Arabelle stuck her tongue out at him. Sirus lurched his arm out and grabbed her hand.

"No! I'm injured. You wouldn't leave a needy, injured bloke like me to fend for himself would you?" Sirus begged.

"I suppose I could help you out if…you get on your knees and beg." Arabella said smugly.

"But I can't get on my knees if my foot is broken!"

"Oh alright fine I'll take your ass to the hospital wing happy?" Arabella said as she started walking. Sirus limped behind her, once he caught up he threw his arm around her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"For support. I can't walk_ all the way_ to the hospital wing by myself!"

"You're a drama queen."

Once Sirus was checked in, Arabella took the pass that excused her from being late and went to Charms that she had with Lily and James. When she walked in the classroom, everyone stared at her.

"Why are you late Mrs. Figg?"

"Taking Bl- er Sirus to the hospital wing." She stammered, handing him the note.

"I see. Take your seat Mrs. Figg." Arabella nodded as she sat next to Amos Diggory, Lily and James beside her.

"Pst! What happened to Sirus?" James whispered.

"He…injured his foot."

"Oh Bella you didn't!" Lily gasped.

"No! I didn't I swear! He did all by himself." Arabella defended.

"How?"

"Er…you might wanna ask him that." They both gave her confused looks but didn't bug her about it since. She sighed with relief and turned to her partner Amos to begin the assignment. _I wonder if Sirus is okay…I mean Black! I wonder if Black is okay. Yeah, that's what I meant._


End file.
